


GOT Loads

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [8]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Breeding, Creampie, Cum Eating, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, degradation kink, forgive me lord fore i have sinned, this was requested and I am an incurable people pleaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: Your boyfriend Jackson is a good lad and shares you with his fellow members.... it’s a GOT7 gangbang.
Relationships: Got7/you, Jackson Wang/You
Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	GOT Loads

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father fore I have sinned. Also this is 100% based on the headcanons I found on Tumblr, because I don’t actually know these guys, aside from that they make good music. This was a request and I aim to please. 
> 
> Make your own requests on mlm-writer.tumblr.com

Three fingers grazed your insides, stretching your ass open for all the cock it would have to take later. You were on the bed, supported by pillows with a sight that some people would kill for. Wherever you looked, hard cocks were stroked right before your eyes, making your mouth water and your ass feel very empty. You let out a whine when your boyfriend removed his slick fingers, making your ass gape. 

“You’re ready, baby?” Jackson cooed as he rubbed the head of his cock over your open and exposed hole. You nodded, muttering pleads to be filled with your boyfriend’s cock while his co-members stroked theirs in front of you, waiting their turn. You did not know how he got them all to do this, but you didn’t care. Being stuffed full of cum had always been a fantasy of yours and tonight it was going to happen. 

Jackson eased you into it, cock slick and pumping as fast as it could with the resistance it met. Even after being stretched to three fingers, you still had a tight grip on Jackson’s dick, the girth sending you to a plane of pleasure. “That’s my good boy,” Jackson mused as he thrusted steadily into you, “remember you can cum whenever you want, but we will not stop until we all have cum into this pretty ass.” Jackson squeezed your bottom, his thrusts becoming more forceful, after he added more lube and found the glide to be easier. 

He worked you up to a fast pace, the sound of skin slapping joining the pants and slight moans of the men around you. You cried a little from the mixture of pain and pleasure, whining as he fucked you just right. “Please slow down, I’m gonna cum,” you whimpered, but he did not slow down. You came on the pillows, before he even finished. Jackson pistoned his hips into yours through your orgasm, bringing you more tears and more pleasure. He finished inside you, as promised. 

“Youngjae, come on, before it starts to drip out of him.” You had your eyes still closed as you felt your boyfriend pull out. You clenched around nothing to keep him cum in, but relaxed when you felt another man’s cock press against the ring of muscle. He was slick with lube and slipped right in, fucking you almost as hard as Jackson had not even a minute ago. You were overstimulated, moaning pathetically while feeling like you were being used and you loved that idea. 

“You’re gonna be a good cumdump for us, aren’t you?” You heard Youngjae speak into your ear. You hummed, not really able to form words. He lifted your head by pulling your hair. Jackson was right in front of you, cock semi-hard and smirking at you. “You’re such a good slut, agreeing on being used by your boyfriend’s friends while he watches. I’m impressed.”

Youngjae had slowed down enough for you to become painfully aware of what you must look like and what you agreed to. You had Jackson’s, your boyfriend’s, seed inside you, being fucked deeper inside by one of his friends, your friends. They all could hear you moan at whichever cock entered you, see you being turned on by being used and filled. Your cock jerked against the pillows, nothing coming out, but wanting to cum again. 

Youngjae filled you before you even realised he was close, your mind too occupied by the situation you were in. You only realised the switch when he pulled out and you desperately clenched your ass to keep all the cum inside. Whoever was next removed the pillows, easily slipped inside you and held your upper body up by your hair. His cock was a little smaller than the ones you had before, but fucked you a lot faster as well. “You don’t get to hide your face or your cock anymore,” BamBam hissed in your ear. You whined, feeling exposed. Your cock was still hard, twitching as it tried to cum again, without any stimulus. Not touching yourself had been a rule. If you wanted your cock to be touched, you needed to ask someone else to do it. 

Your sweaty body was on display, cock bouncing with each rough trust. “He’s drooling for cock in his mouth,” BamBam teasingly proclaimed as the hand in your hair found your chin, holding you there for leverage. 

“I can help with that.” You placed your hands on the bed when you were pulled down by your hair, Jaebum’s cock pressing against your lips. You opened your mouth, letting him in. The two men bounced your between them, one roughly fucking your ass, while you other forced his length further and further down your throat. You choked, but Jaebum didn’t seem to care, spreading the saliva over your face with his cock, before attempting to thrust deeper. 

“Look at yourself, both holes filled with dick. I think this is the best use of you, don’t you agree?” You tried to nod in response to BamBam, but Jaebum held your head in place, fucking your mouth in a similar way BamBam was fucking your ass. 

“Remember the rule is to cum in his ass,” your boyfriend oh-so helpfully reminded the man facefucking you. Jaebum reassured him that he would hold back until he could shoot his load into your ass. Your mouth watered at the promise, your face covered in your own saliva. BamBam granted you the third load of that night and was almost immediately shoved aside by Jaebum, who was incredibly close from throatfucking you and reached orgasm with just a few thrusts into your ass, filling it with both semen and your own saliva. Jaebum was the first to be unrestrainedly vocal about his orgasm. 

“Wish it could’ve been your throat, but maybe we make that the rule next time,” he chuckled as he slowly slipped out of you. You tilted your hips, clenching your ass to keep the seed inside until the next cock was circling your hole. You were too focused on keeping everything inside, that you forgot to unclench when you felt the pressure of another dick. 

A loud slap echoed through the room, leaving a sting on your ass. “Come on, let me in, pretty boy,” Jinyoung whispered in your ear. You took a deep breath, relaxing your muscles on the exhale. Jinyoung was gentle, very aware of the beating your hole had endured all night. His fingers dug into your ass, leaving bruises as he slowly dragged his length in and out of your heat. The sensual roll of his hips drove you crazy, but he kept you on your toes with the occasional spank. 

“That’s right, pretty, relax,” he whispered, his breath growing heavier as your ass got redder. You were always a fan of rougher sex, but somehow the slow pace brought you close to your second orgasm. You whined, tears falling from your eyes as your hard dick humped air. You were almost there, when Jinyoung came before you did and pulled out to the head. You begged for release, while he lazily milked his cock inside you. “You still got two more to go,” he cooed, before giving you one last hard slap on your cheeks, “so I would hold it in if I were you.” 

You begged to be touched, ass clenching automatically when Jinyoung pulled out. Your requests remained unanswered as you were flipped onto your sore and stinging ass, a slick cock entering you. Your eyes went wide at the sudden intrusion, locking with those of Yugyeom. “Aww are you a little sore?” He teased, setting a medium pace that felt like being hammered already, but you knew he was building up to it and you weren’t sure if you could handle it. 

You shook your head in reply. “No, very,” you groaned, your ass painful, but your insides feeling full and pleasured. He chuckled and took a hold of your cock. You cried out. It felt good; so, so good and you begged him to stroke you. He just held your hard dick in his grasp, hips rolling against yours and going faster. “Please, please, I just wanna cum,” you cried out, vision getting distorted from pleasure, your body jerking. 

“You will… eventually.” He smirked in your face, thrusting roughly into you, but not going too fast. The force of this thrusts moved his hand a little over your cock, but it wasn’t enough. You let your head fall, looking at your boyfriend, upside down with pleading eyes. 

“Aww he’s been such a good boy. Let him. It feels good when he comes and you’re inside him,” Jackson mused as he swatted Yugyeom’s hand away and took a hold of your cock. You moaned at the relief, thanking him through gritted teeth and loud moans. Jackson leaned down, giving your ear a lick. “Come on, baby, cum for me,” he spoke into your ear, voice a little raspy and oh so sexy. You screamed as you followed his command, staining your own chest and his hand. 

You could hear Yugyeom moan, but you weren’t focused on him, but the fingers Jackson pushed into your mouth. He fed you your own cum, praising you as your sore cock pushed out a little more. When you finally had swallowed all of your own cum, you realised it was no longer Yugyeom fucking you. When your eyes left your boyfriend’s handsome face, you locked eyes with Mark. He looked red in the face and was sweating a little. “You’ve done well, just one more,” he whispered for only you to hear. You were grateful for his slow pace, but by judging his face it was for himself as well. “I know you’re sore, but you can take it, right?” You nodded, relaxing in his embrace as he slow-fucked into you. His cock felt like it was on fire inside you, but it was no longer the stretch that caused the burning sensation. In fact, you were pretty certain that your ass was so open, Jackson and his massive cock would meet no resistance. 

“Please cum in me, Mark,” you whispered back, needing his load as much as you needed it to be over. You loved this, but you came twice and your ass was sore. Mark was gentle, praising you for how well you were holding up and how good you had been all night. Your head was swimming, you mouth opening on instinct when you felt another cock against it. You opened your eyes, moaning when you saw Jackson. He fucked your mouth, shallowly, the head of his cock pushing against your cheek. You tried to suck on it as much as you could, but it was hard to focus with the slow drag of Mark’s cock against your insides. 

Jackson pulled out, rubbing his cock right over your face. “The… rule…” You muttered, hoping he would get it. The wolfish grin on his face told you he did. He told Mark to speed it up, but as soon as he did, he came inside you. He stayed like that for a little, coming down from finally having an orgasm after edging himself all night. Jackson pushed the head of his cock in after Mark pulled out, giving you one last load for that night. 

While Jackson was taking some pictures of your ass for you to enjoy later, Mark put your head in his lap, stroking your hair. “Well done,” you sighed as you smiled at him, whimpering when Youngjae and Jinyeong spread your ass apart, so Jackson could record their cum dripping out of you. You pushed, putting your last strength into putting on a show for the camera. You could hear the liquid leave your ass, the pressure inside dissipating. 

The boys helped getting you and the bed all cleaned up. Being bathed and dressed went by in a blur and your eyes finally closed when you were back in bed, clean and resting in the arms of the man you loved.


End file.
